El Alma de Soul
by Soul and Maka
Summary: Mi nuevo fic espero que les guste nwn
1. Chapter 1

**El alma de Soul**

**Capitulo I: Mis verdaderos sentimientos**

  
>Me hacía difícil reconocer mis verdaderos sentimientos, pero raramente empezaba a sentir algo por Maka, cada vez que la veía quería darle un abrazo, un beso o algo así cada día me replanteaba esto pensando que no era cosas mías si no de ese diablillo, pero no todas estas cosas eran mías, raramente cuando sentí algo por Maka deje de escuchar la voz de ese diablillo no se si era algo bueno, o algo de que preocuparse<p>

Hey Soul! – Me grito Maka a lo lejos – Apurate que llegamos tarde

Su manera de hablar se me hacia irresistible ahora. PERO QUE ME ESTA PASANDO?

Alla voy, Maka – Le conteste

Note que en su cara decía algo como "Que te pasa?" o "Estas bien", se me hace difícil confesar pero no, no me siento bien, lo único que quiero ahora es un beso tuyo Maka  
>Ella con su cara de preocupada que me ponía siempre cuando creía que algo me pasaba me empezó a hablar de la escuela para ver si me animaba o algo así, es raro que de un día a otro te empiece a gustar tu mejor amiga<p>

Maka ya para con eso las cosas escolares no son nada cool – Le dije  
>Pero Soul debes empezar a preocuparte por tu futuro! – Me contesto<p>

Ugh hasta ya me está gustando cuando se enfada, sinceramente me está pasando algo raro.  
>Al llegar al Shibusen tomamos caminos diferentes, ella se fue con Liz y Patty y yo me quede con Black Star y Kid<p>

Hey Soul soy tu dios que te habla, JAJAJAJA – Me dijo Black Star con su tono confiado que siempre usa con todo el mundo, ya hasta se estaba poniendo irritante  
>Hey Black Star, como estas Kid – Dije en un tono desanimado<br>Yo estoy bien, pero algo no anda bien contigo lo se pasa algo – Me dijo Kid

Yo de verdad podría confiar en Kid pero no me fiaba mucho de Black Star, asi que decidí decirles una mentira

No, todo está bien – Lo dije fingiendo un tono más animado

En eso sonó el timbre de entrada a clases

Bueno pasemos de tema sonó la campana – Dijo Kid

En clases no pude prestar nada de atención a lo que decía Stein-sama andaba muy distraído pensando en Maka… Maka... Maka… Es lo único que pensaba. Stein-sama al verme distraído me pregunto

Evans, que fue lo último que dije? – Me pregunto con un tono semi sarcástico  
>Etto… – Dije pensando, suspire – No sé, Stein-sama<br>Te veo después de clase con el Shinigami-sama – Me dijo

Voltee y vi como Maka me miraba con gran vergüenza ante mi, jamás me había sentido tan apenado, pero deje de ver a Maka a ver si se me pasaba, pero no siempre la tenia en la mente, supongo que yo no soy el único que pasa por esto, o si?  
>Después de clase me quede esperando al Shinigami a ver que me pasaba, me asome a la puerta y creí haber visto a Maka espiándome, jamás me sentí tan avergonzado, pero tenía que afrontar lo que había hecho.<br>No pasaron más de 15 minutos cuando llego Shinigami

Hooola Stein-sama – Dijo Shinigami con acentico – Que pasa ahora con el joven Evans~  
>No estuvo prestando atención a toda la clase, cada vez que lo miraba estaba mirando el techo o algo parecido – Dijo Stein molesto<br>El Shinigami suspiro y me dijo – Evans lamento decirte esto pero si vuelvo a tener una queja tuya tendré que suspenderte

Voltee de nuevo a la puerta y esta vez estaba seguro de que vi a Maka me avergoncé tanto que el Shinigami se dio cuenta, pero paso de largo el tema y se retiro  
>Yo me fui casi corriendo de ahí directo a mi casa, cancele todos los planes que tenia con Black Star y Kid me sentía tan avergonzado que no quería que nadie me viera solo quería llegar a casa y pensar si de verdad Maka era la chica ideal para mi, cuando llegue me tire a mi cama y empecé a pensar, la verdad estaba perdidamente enamorado de Maka en eso Maka llega y al parecer de muy mal humor<p>

BAKA! ME HAS HECHO PASAR UNA GRAN VERGÜENZA ANTE TODOS – Me grito  
>PERO QUE…? NO ES MI CULPA QUE SUS CLASES SEAN TAN ABURRIDAS – Dije evadiendo la verdad<p>

TE ODIO ERES UN IMBECIL SOUL – Dijo gritando y encerrándose en su cuarto

Esas últimas palabras me dolieron mucho, estaba a punto de llorar, en eso me dije a mi mismo

Vamos Evans, llorar no es cool – Me dije quitando todo resto de lagrimas

Había algo en sus ojos esmeralda que me tenían loco, no puedo sacar su sonrisa de mi cabeza, su manera de andar, de ver, definitivamente había caído a sus pies, ahora se que ella es la chica ideal para mí.

Capitulo 2 proximamente


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo II: Mis ánimos se levantaban**

La escuche llorando en su cuarto, me sentía culpable por lo que le había hecho así que decidí levantarme e ir hasta su cuarto a disculparme

Hey Maka, yo lo… – Le dije abriendo la puerta de su cuarto

En ese momento ella estaba saliendo de su cuarto también, asi que nos dimos accidentalmente un beso, si digo la verdad en serio disfrute el beso, sin pensarlo dos veces segui el beso en eso ella me aparta diciendo

Soul! Pero qué demonios haces? – Lo dijo con un tono molesto y a la vez con su cara sonrojada

Ella pudo notar que yo también andaba sonrojado en ese momento el silencio se volvió nuestro aliado, nuestras miradas se cruzaron de un modo en el que todo mi mundo se centraba en ella, nos fuimos acercando poco a poco y nos dimos un beso de gran pasión, asi nos fuimos caminando hasta su cama ella me dijo

Soul… No deberíamos... – En eso le interrumpo  
>Shh, Maka disfrutemos este momento como cualquier otro – Dije con un tono de voz bajo<p>

Nos acostamos en la cama, justo cuando lo mejor estaba por venir tocaron la puerta, ella sin pensarlo mucho se levanto casi corriendo a ver la puerta, cuando la abre no es nadie mas ni nada menos que Kid

Hey Maka, no olvides la salida que teníamos planeado para hoy – Le dijo Kid  
>Ah si, cierto vamos – Dijo Maka saliendo por la puerta<br>**  
><strong>La tome por un brazo diciendo

Hey a donde van? Quieren que los acompañe? – Pregunte con muchas ganas de estar con Maka  
>No, solo ella y yo – Me dijo Kid en un tono serio con una mirada penetrante<br>Ah… Esta bien… Nos vemos luego Maka! – Le dije  
>Si… – Me dijo ella con tono triste, ni siquiera me dirigió la mirada<p>

Cuando cruzaron esa puerta me fui directo a mi habitación me acosté y puse mi mente en que ella solo estaba apenada, que no pasaba nada mas con ella, luego los malos pensamientos invadieron mi mente luego con mi cara tapada completamente cubierta con la almohada y empecé a llorar desenfrenadamente preguntándome, que hice mal? Por que me trato así?, después de un rato llorando finalmente se presento el diablillo

Hey Evans, a que viene esa cara larga? – Me dijo bailando al ritmo de esa música de jazz que siempre lleva consigo  
>No fastidies – Le dije en un tono serio<br>No hay necesidad de hablarme así Evans, solo quiero ayudar – Me contesto en un tono burlón  
>Y cuáles son tus segundas intenciones? – Le respondí en un tono medio sarcástico<p>

No tengo otras intenciones, pero si no quieres mi ayuda puedes irte – Eso fue con lo que el planeaba cerrar

Me quede sentado pensativo y le dije

Espera! Que se supone que deba hacer? – Le pregunte en un tono desanimado, ya que no confiaba en el  
>Evans, Evans, Evans, ve tras ella y llévale algo lindo – Me respondió<br>Si… Eso estaría bien… Gracias? – Le respondí

De a partir de ahí no tuve más respuestas de su parte, en eso me puse mi chaqueta negra con mi camiseta naranja y salí corriendo a comprarle algunas flores andaba animado pensando en que tal vez le gustaría, le compre un ramo de flores, el mas bonito que encontré salí corriendo a una fuente con las esperanzas de verla ahí, pues no, ahí no estaba, pero, encontré a Chrona sentada comiendo un helado

Has visto a Maka? – Le pregunte en un tono apresurado  
>Si, creo que la vi tomada de la mano caminando con Kid por este camino – Me señalo a un pequeño parque que había por esos lados<br>Vale, gracias! – Salí corriendo sin esperar una respuesta

Andaba apresurado pues quería darle una gran sorpresa, me gustaría que jamás hubiese tomado la decisión de salir de casa…

Proximamente Capitulo 3… 


End file.
